La princesse qui était trop belle
by Littlesusie
Summary: [Fic à prendre au second degré] Shinya est une princesse, Mana est la méchante reine...Reviews please
1. Une journée banale

La princesse qui était trop belle

_Auteur :_ Littlesusie

_Source, personnages :_ Shinya, Mana, Toshiya et miyavi pour ce premier chapitre

_Genre :_ Parodie des contes

_Notes de l'auteur : _Ceci est ma première fic et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé .

Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, seulement un léger lime.

Je sais très bien que les personnages sont des hommes XD même s'il peut m'arriver de leur donner un rôle mi-masculin, mi-féminin…

_Disclaimer :_ Oui, oui ça va je sais. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas .

Chapitre 1 : Une journée banale…

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une jeune et belle princesse du nom de Shinya. Avec son teint pâle, ses yeux sombres, sa longue chevelure dorée, sa taille fine et ses mains aux doigts longs et fins, il aurait bien pu mettre tous les princes du pays à ses pieds. Mais il lui était interdit de quitter sa chambre. Il devait rester cloîtré en haut de sa tour sur ordre de sa belle-mère Mana.

Sa belle-mère lui offrait le privilège de posséder toutes les robes qu'il voulait, aussi belles que chères. La princesse pouvait demander à Mana tout ce qu'elle désirait. Tout? Oui mais seulement ce qui s'achetait et Shinya n'était pas heureux pour autant. Car Mana ne lui permettait pas d'avoir sa liberté, ni sa pudeur. Shinya devait rester dans sa chambre depuis son adolescence parce que Mana ne supportait pas les personnes plus fortes ou plus belles que lui. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point chez la princesse était sa fragilité qui la rendait si mignonne, son cœur pur, sa gentillesse mais surtout sa beauté.

La reine était une personne fascinante, aussi belle que dangereuse.

Mana ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine particulièrement cruelle. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, mais effrayants. Il avait un regard beaucoup trop glacial et terrifiant pour des yeux d'une telle beauté. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait toujours de longues robes sombres. Mana détestait sourire. En revanche, il aimait faire souffrir les autres. Il adorait ça, ainsi que se faire supplier. Dans ces moments-là, il pourrait bien éclater de rire mais Mana n'aimait pas rire.

La méchante reine s'était même payée un tas d'esclaves afin d'assouvir ses pulsions violentes et sexuelles. Il avait une préférence parmi ses jouets. Il le frappait, le rabaissait et le violait à volonté. Le pauvre esclave était très beau malgré ses nombreux bleus, hématomes et autres spécialités de Mana.

Avant d'être "recueilli" par la reine, miyavi avait pour habitude de rire de tout et de rien. Ce fut un bon vivant mais il croisa le chemin de cet homme qui détruisit sa vie.

Mais Mana ne s'était pas arrêté là et avait aussi effacé le sourire de la charmante princesse.

DEBUT DU FLASH BACK

Shinya avait deux ans lorsque son père mourut. Sa belle-mère fut désemparée et mit tout son cœur à élever et à s'occuper de Shinya comme s'il avait été son propre fils. La princesse, qui était déjà ravissante à cette époque, avait toujours considéré Mana comme un parent. Les jours passaient, paisibles et heureux.

Jusqu'au jour où la beauté de Shinya commença sérieusement à inquiéter Mana (ben voyons). Quels que soient les sentiments de Mana à l'égard de Shinya, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Personne ne devait le devancer.

C'est alors à l'âge de 12 ans que la malheureuse princesse fut traumatisée par sa belle-mère. Mana avait toujours été une personne sinistre et peu avenante mais jamais envers Shinya jusqu'à ce jour :

- Je voudrais que tu ailles dans ta chambre, mon chéri, lui avait susurré la méchante reine.

- Bien sûr, mais pour quoi faire ?

- Je t'ai ordonné quelque chose, alors tu obéis sans discuter !

La princesse s'empressa d'y aller, suivie de près par Mana.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Shinya fut gentiment poussé à l'intérieur et entendit le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure. Mana l'avait enfermé ! Shinya ne comprit pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se colla contre la porte :

- Mana, que fais-tu ?

- Chut ! Ne la ramène surtout pas et sois sage jolie princesse. Je reviendrai te voir ce soir.

Il s'en alla et laissa Shinya seul.

Comme promis, il revint le soir. Et cette nuit-là...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Princesse ! Princesse !

Shinya sursauta :

- Oui Toshiya ? Tu sais, ce n'était pas nécessaire de me hurler dans les oreilles.

- A quoi pensiez-vous ? demanda la curieuse femme de chambre sans se soucier le moins du monde des remarques de son maître.

- Je me souvenais juste de certaines choses.

Shinya soupira :

- Que se passe-t-il en ce moment au château ? Quelque chose d'important ?

- Oh non ! C'est une journée banale, comme toutes les autres.

Mana se baladait tranquillement dans le château en tenant un de ses nombreux esclaves au bout d'une laisse. Le pauvre esclave avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude et il suivait gentiment son maître. Mana était en train de se demander pourquoi les couloirs étaient si déserts. Il était extrêmement déçu car il n'avait personne à humilier.

Evidemment, tous les domestiques s'étaient empressés de se cacher à l'approche de leur maître.

Pendant ce temps, son esclave "chouchou" miyavi était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule en pleurant à chaudes larmes après la visite de la reine.

Voici ce que Toshiya appelait une journée ordinaire ! Mais il se trompait, car le lendemain, une rencontre inattendue allait tout bouleverser.

Toshiya passa la fin de l'après-midi en compagnie de la princesse, puis il partit à la tombée de la nuit en prévision de l'arrivée de Mana.

En effet, Shinya entendit la porte grincer et Mana apparut lentement dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- C'est moi, chuchota-t-il.

La princesse se figea et avala avec difficulté. La nuit allait être longue et il en avait conscience. Habitué, Shinya tourna le dos à Mana afin qu'il détache sa robe :

- C'est bien, je vois que tu es sage.

La robe glissa lentement le long de la taille fine de Shinya. Mana se pencha sur son cou et l'embrassa, tout en avançant vers le lit. Shinya ferma les yeux, une larme perla le long de sa joue pâle, tandis que Mana l'allongeait.


	2. Le commencement de la révolution

La princesse qui était trop belle

_Auteur : _ToujoursLittlesusie mais le lemon est écrit par Love2moi

_Source, personnages :_ Toujours Shinya, Mana, Toshiya et miyavi puis les nouveaux persos : Die, Kaoru, Aoi et de petites apparitions d'Utada et Ayumi

_Genre :_ Parodie de contes

_Note de l'auteur : _Contrairement au chapitre précédent, il y aura un lemon. Malheureusement, il n'est pas encore prêt. Je le rajouterai bientôt à la fic

_Disclaimer :_ Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas --

**Chapitre 2 : Le commencement de la révolution**

- Raaaah ! Die on peut pas s'arrêter ? Je suis trop fatigué !

Le prince se retourna lentement et lança sa gourde en pleine tête de son fidèle valet Kaoru :

- Aïe ! Maiiiiiiis ça fait mal ! T'es franchement pas sympa...

- Comment ? Nos chevaux se sont échappés à cause de TOI, si t'es fatigué c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Et en plus de ça tu oses me parler aussi familièrement à MOI, le grand, le fort, le beau, l'aimé, l'unique prince Ando Daisuke.

Le prince regarda son valet d'un air hautain avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire. Die soupira :

- Mais pourquoi on ne me prend jamais au sérieux ?

- Heum. Etant donné que nous sommes perdus au milieu de nul part et que nos provisions étaient sur les chevaux que j'ai malencontreusement fais fuir, j'en déduis... qu'on est dans la merde.

- Bravo ! Tiens, t'as déjà fini de rire ?

- Evidemment.

- Alors ? Que proposes-tu monsieur-le-roi-de-la-déduction ?

- A mon avis on devrait...

- Non, le coupa le prince, il vaut mieux continuer de marcher. Nous n'avons pas de carte mais puisque nous savons que le château se trouve vers l'est, il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer vers le soleil pendant un certain temps.

- Mais... J'ai même pas fini ma proposition!

Die le regarda, scandalisé :

- Peu importe ! La mienne est bien. C'est fou ce que je suis bon ! (alala)

- ...

- Allez ! En route !

- Pfiou ! Quelle idée d'habiter un château en plein désert...

- Courage Ayumi !

- Merci, répondit la domestique qui tremblait, mais qui semblait déterminée.

- Ne fais rien qui puisse énerver la reine la reine et tout se passera bien, lui conseilla son amie Utada.

La pauvre domestique acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

En effet, c'était à son tour d'aller réveiller la reine ce matin. Elle enlaça son amie qui retourna à ses travaux, puis elle s'avança vers la chambre de Mana. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ayumi s'approcha du lit à tâtons :

- Madame la reine, il est neuf heures, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, alors elle se rapprocha. Elle entendit un bruit rapide qui la fit sursauter et elle tomba en arrière. Elle entendit un dernier bruit, puis :

- Raté ! chantonna Mana.

Il se leva et alluma la lumière. La servante remarqua les nombreux cadres accrochés aux murs représentant le mari défunt de la reine et... Shinya (que c'est étonnant!).

Mana se baissa pour ramasser le poignard qu'il avait lancé un peu plus tôt, puis tendit sa main à la domestique afin de l'aider à se relever :

- Bonjour ma belle Ayumi. Tu as eu de la chance de tomber, constata la reine en regardant son arme. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois...

Ayumi regarda le poignard avec inquiétude et avala avec difficulté :

- Votre petit déjeuner est servi, votre majesté, dit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu peux te retirer.

- Merci, madame la reine. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

- Avant de retourner travailler, j'aimerais que tu ailles dans les cachots prévenir mon esclave miyavi que je ne vais pas tarder à lui rendre une petite visite.

- Die... Die je t'en supplie arrête, je ne peux plus...

- Me saoule pas ! Moi aussi je suis épuisé et puis j'ai faim, mais je ne...

Le prince s'interrompit en entendant un bruit sourd. Il se retourna et vit son valet à terre, inconscient :

- Oh non ! Kaoru !

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son ami et le retourna sur le dos. Die constata que celui-ci avait une profonde plaie sur le front. La peur et l'anxiété se lisaient de plus en plus sur le visage du prince. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir refusé de nombreuses fois de s'arrêter pour faire une pose. Il paniquait mais il devait agir. Il arracha un bout de sa tunique et le mouilla avec le peu d'eau restant de sa gourde. Die en fit un bandeau pour Kaoru afin de stopper son hémorragie. Le prince le porta sur son dos et avança péniblement vers l'est sous l'emprise, de la faim, de la fatigue et de la chaleur.

Mana entra dans la "chambre" de son esclave fétiche. C'était une pièce sombre, humide et démunie de meuble.

Miyavi ne remarqua pas que la reine entrait dans sa "demeure". Il était assis par terre, la tête entre ses bras et se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Mana se pencha devant lui et chuchota :

- Tu n'as plus besoin de m'attendre, je suis là.

Miyavi s'arrêta brusquement. Il leva la tête vers son maître, se préparant au pire.

Lemon by Léa ici 

Mana se dirigea vers la porte :

- Allons, ne pleure pas. Tu sais bien que je t'aime, dit-il ironiquement.

La reine sortit de la pièce et miyavi éclata en sanglots.

Mana ferma la porte et Toshiya courut vers lui :

- Votre majesté ! Votre majesté !

Il s'arrêta devant la reine, tout essoufflé :

- J'attendais que vous en ayez fini avec miyavi...

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oui... deux hommes sont arrivés devant le château il y a peu de temps, en fin d'après-midi.

- Vous les avez laissé entrer sans ma permission ?

- Oui, je vous prie de nous excuser mais c'était urgent. C'est le prince Die.

- Le prince Die ? s'étonna Mana. Que vient-il foutre ici ? C'est assez loin de chez lui. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien. Il n'a rien dit. Il s'est évanoui et son valet est blessé. On les placé dans une chambre à l'étage. Aoi est en train de s'occuper d'eux.

- Bien. Je vais monter les voir. Toi, va t'occuper de Shinya.

- Alors ? demanda Mana.

- Ils sont très faibles. A mon avis, on devrait les laisser couchés jusqu'à demain matin, répondit son bel infirmier Aoi.

- Mais s'ils se réveillent demain, ils pourront partir ?

- Oh non, pas encore. On peut les garder en convalescence pendant 2 ou 3 jours. Mais on peut aussi attendre que la plaie du valet soit définitivement guérie, si vous le désirez.

- Définitivement guérie ?

- Qu'il n'en reste aucune trace. Ca peut prendre environ un mois pour une blessure de ce genre.

- Un mois. Excellent.

- Je suis ravi que cela vous fasse plaisir, votre grandeur.

- Voilà princesse, j'ai fini de m'occuper de votre salle de bains.

- Merci Toshiya.

- Désirez-vous que je reste vous tenir compagnie ?

- J'aimerais bien mais... il est tard et ma belle-mère ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. La reine ne viendra pas ce soir

Shinya fut stupéfait :

- Comment ? Je... mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non rien, mentit la femme de chambre. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Toshiya posa sa main sur celle de son ami :

- Je suis tellement content pour vous, princesse.

Shinya le regarda et lui fit un adorable sourire.

_Merci à Sen-jo-Mushi pour sa review . Si c'est Mana qui tient le mauvais rôle dans ma fic c'est parce que je ne voyais personne de mieux approprié que lui dans ce rôle-là _

_Le troisième chapitre arrive bientôt…_


	3. Derrière la porte

Chapitre 3 : Derrière la porte...

POV DIE

Pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux... Pff... J'ai mal à la tête...

Mais... où je suis ! Kaoru !

FIN POV DIE

Le prince ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Mana recula rapidement.

Die entendit un rire qu'il connaissait bien mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements de son coeur. Mana s'assit sur le bord du lit de Die.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, dit-il d'un air faussemnt désolé.

Je souhaitais seulement vérifier si vous dormiez alors je me suis penché et...

- Ca va, ça va. J'ai juste été un peu surpris.

- Un peu surpris ? ricana Kaoru qui était allongé dans un lit près de celui du prince.

Le silence s'installa. Une mouche vola.

- Kaoru ! Oh Kaoru ! Tu vas bien ! Je suis si heureux. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir. J'ai eu si peur !

- Tant que ça ? Die je pensais pas..., répondit le valet en souriant. Viens me faire un câlin, ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui ! s'exclama Die, aussi ému que son ami.

Mana les regardait avec un profond dégoût.

Kaoru commençait à se lever pour prendre le prince dans ses bras mais :

- Stop ! cria Aoi, un revolver pointé entre les deux yeux du valet.

Kaoru et Die s'immobilisèrent. Une goutte de sueur perla le long du cou de Kaoru. Il était certain que son coeur venait de s'arrêter. Mana observait la scène avec indifférence. Aoi brisa ce lourd silence :

- Bonjour et bienvenue, dit-il avec un large sourire. Mon nom est Aoi mais tu peux m'appeler beau gosse. Il se trouve que je suis l'infirmier attitré de la reine. J'ai pour ordre de bien m'occuper du prince et de toi. Ce long voyage t'as beaucoup affaibli et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors reste allongé s'il te plaît.

- Enchanté, murmura Kaoru avec méfiance. Tu peux baisser ce truc ?

- Non.

- ...

- Allonge-toi d'abord.

Kaoru s'éxécuta gentiment. Aoi rangea son arme, tout content :

- Que faisiez-vous dans le coin ? demanda brusquement Mana.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Die.

- Ici, c'est loin de votre château.

- Ah, oui... Nous sommes en mission secrète.

Kaoru avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa bruyamment. Mais Die reprit son discours comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption :

- Nos chevaux se sont échappés et nous étions épuisés. Votre château se trouve sur notre chemin, alors...

- Nous sommes désolés de faire ainsi irruption chez vous, ajouta Kaoru en toussotant.

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous invitez à rester encore un peu.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Aoi ?

- Oui, votre altesse ?

- Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Die et Kaoru ?

Les deux intéressés regardaient l'infirmier avec inquiétude.

- Je vais les laisser encore un peu alités, puis je leur donnerai un déjeuner léger et quelques médicaments.

Si tout se passe bien, ils pourront dîner avec vous ce soir, votre grandeur.

- Très bien, répondit la reine.

- Mais en attendant, ne bougez pas et reposez-vous, ajouta Aoi à l'adresse de Die et Kaoru. Sinon, je risque de me fâcher... Vous serez sages, n'est-ce pas ?

Le prince et son valet hochèrent rapidement la tête :

- Bien sûr.

- Je m'en vais, dit Mana.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Die et Kaoru le suivirent des yeux.

Le valet était ravi car il souhaitait parler à Die mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelqu'un le dérangeait : Aoi ! Il était en train de sourire à son reflet dans le mirroir et lançait parfois des regards furtifs à ses deux protégés.

Kaoru soupira et regarda son ami. Le prince comprit aussitôt (ce qui est rare) et s'adressa à l'infirmier :

- Eh, beau gosse !

Aoi se retourna, tout content :

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais me laisser seul avec mon cher valet.

- C'est hors de question.

- Mais, s'indigna Kaoru, on a des choses à se dire !

- Oh, alors dans ce cas-là, répondit Aoi avec un sourire coquin. C'est dans le genre très personnel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, bluffa le prince. Laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi.

- Mmmh d'accord, céda l'infirmier. Mais je vous préviens, je reviens dans peu de temps et... toi ! ajouta-t-il en pointant son index en direction du prince, tu me le revaudras.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux...

Aoi sourit et partit.

- Euh Die, je crois que t'as abusé là...

- Hein ?

- Tu viens de dire une connerie monumentale. Crois-moi, tu vas bientôt le regretter.

- ... Je m'arrangerai, s'inquiéta le prince après un moment intense de réflexion.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- C'est à propos de la mission secrète non ?

- Absolument. Explique-toi, exigea Kaoru.

Die s'éclaircit la gorge (hum hum) et prit la parole :

- Je me suis senti obligé de mentir. Je n'allais tout de même pas révéler ma véritable intention si ce qu'on nous a dit est vrai, vu notre situation... Et puis, il est complètement stupide cet infirmier ! Pourquoi tient-il tant à nous laisser alités alors qu'on se sent beaucoup mieux ?

- Ben tu sais,... Peut-être que la reine veut qu'on reste ici pour ne pas qu'on découvre "certaines choses" dans le château, non ?

Le prince acquiessa.

- La reine ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et en plus, elle te fait peur, ricana le valet.

Son ami fronça les sourcils :

- J'ai...

Mais il fut interrompu par le retour de Aoi :

- C'est moiiii ! Alors, mes petites brebis égarées ?

_Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée..._

Die se leva de table :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Le repas est déliceux, vraiment, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais monter dans ma chambre.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, chuchota Mana.

- Merci.

Le prince s'en alla. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il ne se dirigea pas vers sa chambre. Il erra dans le château, ouvrant (ou essayant d'ouvrir) toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Il continua et emprunta un escalier étroit situé dans un coin au bout du couloir. Die arriva devant une porte, fermée à clef (évidemment). Mais il remarqua qu'une pierre "débordait" du mur si lisse (gomen pour la phrase bizzarre, je ne savais pas comment dire T.T)

- Quelle minable cachette, soupira-t-il en prenant la clef cachée cette pierre.

Il la glissa dans la serrure et entra.

Le prince tomba nez à nez avec la magnifique princesse...

**Fin**

_Merci à Kita-kun pour sa review gentille review )_


End file.
